


Finding You

by Dramaqueenliz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmates, i love these losers and them being together everywhere, inspired by 2x18, they're in love everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueenliz/pseuds/Dramaqueenliz
Summary: "We always seem to find our way back to each other"Alec and Magnus finding each other in a few different universes.





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm gonna search for your love, right through Hell and Heaven  
> Millions of years yet to come and in all dimensions  
> I know that you'll always be my happy ending  
> My happy ending"-Finding You, Kesha   
> I would suggest listening to this as you read because the song will make you cry.

Alec Lightwood was on the verge of falling asleep when he thought of something. 

 

It had been a few months the Mad Hatter Party and since he had met Magnus. He felt an immediate connection to the other man and even Magnus running off with Clary couldn't deter him. It was a short time after Magnus had left that Alec had spotted him coming back out, looking weary. Clary and Jace followed looking confused and trying to get Magnus’ attention. He turned to them and gestured and their confusion turned to amazement. They wandered off together and found a seat, excitedly talking to one another. Magnus soon spotted him and came back over. They had talked all night before Magnus slipped him his number. They had been dating for a month when Magnus told him the truth about his magic. He was shocked and it took awhile for the implications to settle. He did come to terms with Magnus’ identity and since then had enjoyed the benefits of dating a warlock. But every so often a thought would come into his mind and he needed to inquire about it. Tonight was no exception. 

 

Magnus had begun to doze, his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist, when Alec reached around to poke Magnus’ face to get his attention. He could feel Magnus stir behind him in  an effort to escape his finger and he let out a sigh. 

 

“What is it, Alexander?” With confirmation that Magnus was in fact awake, Alec turned around in his arms. He looked into Magnus’ brown eyes and felt bad waking up noticing the tired look in them, but he had to know. 

 

“You remember the party, right? Where we met?” At Magnus’ nod Alec continued. “Clary had been acting weird that day, she seemed off. And then you randomly show up to help her, even though as far as I know, there was no reason for her to know who you are. And then you two slip off together and she comes back even more confused, but more Clary. And you looked tired. Was Clary under a spell that day, did you remove it?” Alec sucked in a deep breath after rushing his inquiry. Magnus’ eyes had a look Alec couldn't decipher. He seemed amused, yet cautious. There was also a calculated air to his silence, Magnus was clearly putting care into how he crafted his response. He sucked in a breath and turned onto his back. Alec frowned at the loss of his warmth, but gave him his space. 

 

“Clary wasn’t Clary that day, that much is true. And it was magic, but not a spell. Alexander, theres so much more than you or even I know. There are an infinite number of other dimensions. Each one slightly or drastically different from the next. That day the Clary of our dimension was replaced by a Clary from another one. Her dimension is full of turmoil, demons still roam the Earth and there are tensions amongst those with demon blood and angel blood.” Alec had to think back to Magnus explaining the time when demons still roamed their earth and angel blooded warriors protected humans. “She had a piece from this dimension and needed help finding someone using it. In her dimension we have known each other for a long time and while here she saw the commercial for my business and came to visit. I helped her on her way and then our Clary returned to us.” Alec tried to wrap his mind around that. Another dimension, with another Magnus and another Clary? 

“Do you think I’m there too?” Magnus looked at Alec. 

 

“I’m sure you are. And you’re probably a badass shadowhunter. The few records of shadowhunters we have in this dimension do mention a few Lightwoods.” Alec smiled at the thought of being a warrior and a hero. Then a thought crossed his mind. 

 

“Do you think we know each other in that dimension? Oh my god, what if we aren't dating there and other you is miserable and what if other me is dating someone else who is terrible for me?” He started panicking, hating the thought that any version of him was without a Magnus. He was about to find a way to his other self and talk sense into him if he wasn't with Magnus. 

 

“I have a feeling we are. I’ve rarely felt this way about someone, and I have feeling, no matter where we are, we find our way to each other.” Magnus lay his hand down in the space between them and Alec threaded their fingers together. 

 

“I hope all of the Magnus’ and Alec’s find their way to each other. They all deserve to feel this.” Magnus smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. Alec fell asleep soon after, thinking of the possibilities the other dimensions held. 

———————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus was running late for his shift at the hospital, exhausted from the other long shifts he had the entire week, when he spotted the new cafe. He had forgotten the pot of coffee he made at his apartment and was grateful to have somewhere to purchase some. He ducked into the small building was charmed by the cozy  atmosphere.There was no one else in line and he quickly ordered the most basic coffee and was grateful when it came out quickly. He rushed off and was impressed by the taste. He knew it was going to be a long day, but the coffee was going to go a long way.

 

Two weeks later and Magnus was yet again in the same boat. He ducked into his new favorite coffee shop. It was still as empty as the last time he was there. He had past by a few other times and it was more crowded, but gratefully it was empty. He ordered the same thing as before and smiled at the pretty dark haired barista. She was he same girl that had served him before. Her name tag read Izzy. She finished preparing his coffee quickly. 

 

 "Have a nice day. Magnus!" Her voice was chipper and a welcome sound. 

 

"You too Izzy!" Her face lit up when he said her name and her smile made accentuated her beauty. Magnus began the day right with his coffee and a friendly face. 

 

Magnus went back later that week, grateful for the opportunity a day off gave him to stay and enjoy his coffee. He opened the door and noticed the line and then the new face behind the register. It was a man and Magnus couldn't see much of him, between the people in front and the cash register. He did catch a glimpse of Izzy filling up cups and handing them to customers. The line inched forward and Magnus finally got to the front. As he approached the register he looked down and put his phone away. He looked up and was met with the sight of the most handsome man he had ever seen. He waited for the man to speak and ask his order and couldn't help but notice the other man slightly checking him out. He felt butterflies in his stomach when the other man finally opened his mouth, yet something felt more complete within him as he looked into those hazel eyes. This Magnus knew was a rare feeling for him, and the world at large. 

 

"My names Alec, what can I get for you?" 

 

"I'll have a medium latte." Magnus saw him grab a cup and hesitate. 

 

"Your name?' Magnus was about to answer when Izzy swept in and took his cup.

 

"Hey Magnus!! So good to see you! And I'm glad you've met my brother." She winked at Alec as she went to make the coffee. Alec blushed and shook his head. Magnus smiled. They went through the motions of paying and Magnus went to the side to wait. The line was dwindling and Izzy brought Magnus his coffee. She had another in her hands and as Magnus took a seat he noticed her hand to her brother and whisper to him. Alec took the coffee and made his way around the counter and to Magnus' table. He nodded to the other chair questioningly and Magnus gestured for him to sit. Alec smiled. 

 

"One benefit of owning the shop is giving yourself a break." 

 

"Well, I love this place so I think you deserve it." Alec smiled and blushed again. Magnus found it endearing. 

 

"Well this was more a coerced break. I think Izzy likes playing cupid." He looked up under his eyelashes and Magnus softened his smile. He and Alec sat there for twenty minutes. Their conversation came easy, but soon enough the cafe filled up again and Alec reluctantly got up to work. He scribbled his number on a napkin and shyly slid it to Magnus, who accepted it with and enthusiastic smile. As he watched Alec turn around, he got the peculiar feeling that this was far from the last time he and Alec would sit and talk like this. And years later, when they held hands across the table and their rings shone, Magnus couldn't help but feel a little psychic. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec woke up slowly. The light filtered in through the windows of the Institute and he looked around. It had been a coupe months since what the mundanes dubbed a “zombie apocalypse” began. Alec and the other Shadowhunters knew that this wasn't a zombie apocalypse, but rather a large army of Forsaken. The Clave was not sure who would want to create such an army, and set them loose on the mundanes in New York. The institute was protected by the wards, but once they stepped outside of its protections, they were vulnerable to the threat. Alec was working overtime as the acting Head of Institute trying to find the culprit. There were few leads, as the Forsaken could not be interrogated and Izzy wasn't able to pick out anything specific from the bodies they had in the morgue. He rolled over and checked the time on his phone. It was quite early, but he knew that he had to be up and ready to face another long day. He got dressed. He had a conference call with the inquisitor in a bit to discuss how to proceed with the case. The death count amongst all groups, mundane, shadowhunter, downworlder, was rapidly increasing. Scores of mundanes had lost their lives becoming Forsaken long before they swarmed the city. He knew the mundanes wouldn't be able to investigate this kind of crime, and the Downworlders, if they were investigating, had yet to inform the Clave if they found anything. 

 

Alec entered his office and rang the inquisitor. She appeared, looking stern and steely as usual. 

 

“Mr. Lightwood. As you know both your people in New York, and us here in Alicante are having issues discovering the creator of the Forsaken. We must act quickly, we may be holding them off now, soon we will be overwhelmed if the person responsible is not caught and allowed to keep creating reinforcements. Your pathologist, while brilliant, has been having issues. I will send our best out there to get a better look at them.” She looked at Alec expectantly, the assumption that Alec would agree was clear on her face. Alec, however, had a vastly different approach in mind, and steeled himself to propose it. 

 

“Inquisitor, if I may make a suggestion,” At her nod Alec continued, “perhaps we should consult members of the Downworld? Warlock tracking is stronger, and maybe the wolves could track any scents they find on the bodies…” He trailed off as he noticed the look on the Inquisitor’s face. Even though her face was small and blurry, Alec could see the exact face of disapproval she bore. “We’ve tried everything, if Isabelle can’t find anything, and our tracking is failing, we need to ask for help. This could save countless lives, as you said we need to stop the person responsible, and I for one am willing to swallow my pride and ask for help if it means saving lives.” As he continued her face changed. Once he reached the end the Inquisitor looked resigned. 

 

“Very well Mr. Lightwood. As you said, it is about saving lives. Call the nearest High Warlock, Alpha, and Clan leader. We will work out the payment for them when the culprit is brought to justice.” With that she signed off and Alec let out a sigh. He leaned back for a minute before drafting up three fire messages. 

 

“Alec Lightwood. Pleased to meet you.” Alec held a hand out to the  Alpha standing before him. The nearest pack was the one being led by one Maia Roberts. She stood tall before him and carried herself with the confidence and power he expected from the leader of the most powerful werewolf pack in New York. 

 

“Maia Roberts. I’ve lost a few of my pack members to whatever these things are and I don't intend on losing anymore. I’m willing to offer you whatever tracking we can.” Alec nodded and lead her to where the freshest corpse was. As they approached he noticed her nose scrunch up. “Oh that is nasty. Maybe if you give me a piece of cloth we can find the scent of where they were created.” Before she finished Alec brandished a piece of cloth he had cut prior to arrival. She took it from him. Alec lead her out of the morgue. 

 

“Thank you. We’ve been lost for weeks and I’m sure fresh eyes and noses cant hurt.” Maia cracked a small smile. 

 

“No promises we find anything, but I don't like feeling helpless or useless.” She exited the way she came. He had met with Raphael Santiago, the representative from the vampire clan, earlier. The last meeting was with Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He had a few minutes before the meeting and decided to take advantage of the time to rest his head in his office. Before he could stop himself, his view went dark and he was asleep. 

 

“Alexander Lightwood? Head of the New York Institute?” Alec looked up at the unfamiliar voice and his eyes locked with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. He felt his breath leave him and a certain warmth in his heart. He wasn't sure what it was about this man he just met, but there was something between them that undefinable. He tried to regain his composure and held a hand out to the man. When they touched Alec could feel sparks and hoped the other man felt it as well. “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Magnus Bane. Now what is it you require?” Alec got up to lead him to the morgue, and unknowingly, a future together. 

———————————————————————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To say Alec was upset would be an understatement. Ever since Clary Fairchild had entered their lives and suddenly Jace expected them to drop everything and follow her, even though there was no guarantee she would be of any help to them. Which was how he ended up in yet another club with music that was far too loud and more people than he ever wanted to see at one time. He looked around through the crowd of dancing bodies until he spotted Jace and Clary. They had decided they should do the exchange and Izzy and Alec were to keep an eye out for Circle members. He watched as they approached a table with a man sitting there. He assumed that was Magnus Bane. From this distance Alec couldn't make out all of the features of the man’s face. But, from the pictures the Institute had Alec knew what he looked like. Seeing those pictures Alec felt something shift inside of him.  He quickly shoved those feelings down, both to focus on the mission and because he knew that at the end of the day his feelings could lead nowhere. 

 

Alec watched their exchange before noticing a figure creeping behind Magnus. Instinctively he reached behind himself, and let an arrow fly. He jogged down and disarmed the Circle member. As he had run past Magnus he caught a quick glimpse of the man and felt his heart skip a beat, and so he steeled himself before facing him. He turned around only to see Magnus exit through a portal. He only hoped that they had managed to get Clary's memories. 

 

The entire way to Magnus' lair, Alec stewed. Clary and Jace had failed to get the memories back and now here they were tracking down the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who had no reason to trust or help them now that he had his necklace back. He could only hope that Magnus was in a charitable mood. Soon enough they reached the location where Magnus and the other warlocks were. Once they entered the building Alec could sense something was off. Magnus was careful, he knew that just by how hard it was for them to contact him, so it seemed out of character for them to be able to walk right in. His suspicions were confirmed once they caught sight of the Circle member and warlock dueling up ahead. Alec watched the directions in which Jace, Clary, and Izzy ran and decided to go further into the lair to see what lay ahead. He ran up the stairs and entered through the open loft door. Entering he saw Magnus in a stand off with some Circle member. Magnus' back was to him but he watched as Magnus gracefully waved his hand and the bookshelf knock over. Alec figured Magnus would be alright on his own, but he decided to lend a hand anyway. He grabbed an arrow and shot at the man. He watched Magnus finish him off. 

"Well done." Alec was impressed by Magnus' magic and skill. As a shadowhuter it was rare for him to interact with warlocks, let alone fight with them. Watching Magnus was mesmerizing.

 

"More like medium rare." Alec's brain registered the joke as Magnus turned around. Alec's breath caught again. Magnus was even more handsome up close and Alec wasn't ready to meet him. He watched as Magnus came closer. "I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced." Magnus' mouth raised into a slight smile and Alec's brain went blank on what to do next. His brain finally supplied his name. 

 

"Alec." He felt his own face mirror Magnus' and break into a rare, genuine smile. "Uh, we should, uh" Alec knew that the others were around and would find them soon, but his mouth couldn't find the words to tell Magnus that they should find the others. 

 

"Right, we should join the party." Alec was grateful that ,for whatever reason, Magnus was on the same wave-length as him. He turned around to leave and knew that, going forward Magnus Bane was going to play an important, unknown part in his life. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! softdario!!


End file.
